Undead
Nickname "Undead" is an infected dressed in a torn black bullet-riddled shirt, urban camo pants, and a black combat helmet. He carries a weapon attached to a sling on his back. This zombie shares the same stats with Sergeant. While not being any more difficult to fight against either, Undead is certainly the more annoying of the two because of his revival ability allowing him to revive a total of five times before being put down for good. However, he does revive with less health each time, minimizing the impact of his ability over time. Due to this, Undead fulfills a role similar to Skeleton or its darker counterpart as an obstacle for units who are trying to fight other zombies or reach the barricade. Undead, despite his persistent ability, is one of very few zombies who can be used to players' advantage. Since this zombie revives several times, they can be used for rage farming as he sometimes revives with red aura. This is useful for sending out several units that cost rage or using multiple different rage abilities in quick succession. Being able to build up rage very quickly also allows players to use Bill's powerful LMG to easily chew through every enemy on screen and clear a path directly to the barricade. If Undead's push is too strong during a mission, the best way to fight against him is with fire, as hinted in its journal entry. This can be done the most effectively using Molotov or Red Barrel. Its body, whether he's moving or laying on the ground, will be obliterated and he won't revive. Flamethrower is a unit that can single-handedly defeat groups of Undead and guarantee they won't revive as his main form of damage is fire. Melee unit spam works fairly well as long as said spam units are decently upgraded to be able to defeat several Undeads. It is possible to brute force through hordes of Undeads using several melee units at once or in rapid succession. Using Fury buff to counter the likely potential of the fear debuff affecting melee units and increase their damage twofold can further guarantee the success of such tactic. Much like Sergeant, Undead's bullet resistance is somewhat negligible since damage isn't as severely reduced compared to other bullet-resistant enemies. Using decently upgraded ranged units can work well enough to kill Undead and even his revived forms if they manage to keep distance from where he was killed. Abilities * Ability to come back to life five times. * Bullet resistance (30% damage reduction). First Encountered * Stage 4, Mission 53. * Guard turns into this infected upon death. * Lubber turns into this infected upon death. Trivia * Unlike most other units and marauders, Guard and Lubber both turn into a zombie without a full health bar. Due to the nature of Undead's revive ability, both Guard and Lubber are treated as Undeads who were killed for the first time, thus reviving for the first time with the missing portion of health. ** The same situation applies to Ranger and Light Soldier. Since both units turn into Sergeant, another reviving enemy, they turn into zombies without a full health bar as well. Gallery Undead (Updated font).jpg|Journal entry. Category:Enemies Category:Zombies